darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhythm
Codename "Rhythm" (previously known as Murakami, used as a codename for previous missions and assignments) is a Contractor, employed and adopted by the organization known as Olympus. His partner in most (if not all) missions is (codenamed) "Beat ". Appearance: Rhythm has a very slim appearance, with a narrow face and cat-like eyes. In stark contrast to Beat, who has very lazy and tired, green eyes, Rhythm has sharp and quite decisive, dark blue eyes. He also has a black, detailed tattoo on his left cheekHe is a head longer than Beat, and has brown hair, divided into thin, long spikes. In the current storyline, Rhythm wears a checkered, grey shirt a bit to large for him, and black jeans along with black boots. He also wears a black cap, matching the one Beat wears. The only difference between the two is that Rhythm wears a yellow pin on his, depicting a smiley. Personality: Rhythm seems to be on good terms with Beat, the two of them usually agreeing upon decisions and such. Though, unlike Beat, he is a very charismatic and an expert at manipulating people only by using his intelligence and looks. He is also a very good liar, managing to even fool lie-detecting machines. Background: Rhythm was found by members of Olympus while he was at the age of 10. They quickly discovered he was a Contractor, and trained him in many different ways. Some time later, Rhythm made good friends with the younger Contractor now known as "Beat". Synopsis: Not Yet Achieved. Abilities: Enhanced Eyesight: 'Rhythm's Contractor Ability allows him to, only by using his own will, enhance his eyesight on many different levels. Unlike normal eyes, Rhythm's eyes does not only "see", but also "determines" what it sees. This, along with his weapon-mastery, allow him to hit nearly any target as long as he knows of it. His eyes can calculate almost anything, from the speed of which his opponent runs, to the exact time it would take his throwing needle to hit its target. Rhythm showed his ability allows him much more than to calculate length and speed, he could even hit a target behind a tree by manipulating the course of his needle by hitting it with other objects. All this was simply achieved by his eyes. Like the name suggests, he can also, by focusing his eyes, watch things far, far away, but ''unlike the name suggests, his real eyesight does not improve the sight itself, i.e he cannot see through walls or through smoke. The latter, however, is made possible due to his Eye Modification. *'''Obeisance: '''Rhythm's Obeisance is cracking his joints, usually the joints in his fingers or toes. He explained that, initially, he hated the sound of joint-cracking, but eventually got used to it somewhat. '''Eye Modification: Like his partner Beat, Rhythm's eyes have been modified by Olympus, which allows him to very quickly adapt to hindering situations. The only known effects of this is that he can see in darkness, and can also see much better than regular humans through smoke. When his eyes adapt to any of these situations, golden-brown small scars or fragments on his irises appear. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Rhythm's skill in fighting with his bare hands (or, preferably, his legs) is one of the best in the whole Olympus, and he states he has mastered several martial arts. Tatsuyashi'' '''("Dragon Palm"):' An ancient, japanese technique. It is an art which can be used both with the users hands, or swift weapons like needles. It revolves around pressing certain points on a humans body to activate many different effects. Since Rhythm is a master both of hand-to-hand combat and throwing techniques, he was able to learn this ability quickly, using it to incapacitate opponents without killing them. *'Yari no Shizuka; Hakuchumu '("Silent Spear; Daydreaming"): 'A special move, made by the purpose of incapacitating enemies without harming them. By jabbing and pressing certain points on the opponents neck and torso, the user can leave the enemy in a paralyzed, cramped state, causing the muscles to lock themselves, hindering the foe from movement. The opponent, however, is still wide awake, and capable of breathing. This move has only been used once, and thus, the duration of this effect is unknown, and it is also unknown whether '''Throwing Weapon Master: '''Rhythm is, due to years of training (and also due to his Contractor Power''), a legend in this art. Although he generally prefers throwing needles because of their speed and small size, Rhythm is possible of throwing almost any kind of weapon, be it a shuriken or a javelin. Equipment: '''Throwing Needles: Rhythm keeps a large number of throwing needles all over his body, hidden beneath his clothes. He has specially made bracelets on his arms which can store many needles, using this, he can access these needles easily without wasting time. '''Metal wire: '''Stored underneath his right sleeve, he wears a special bracelet which can launch a metal wire with a small hook/claw at the tip, made to attach itself easily onto a target. Mainly used to capture a target or prevent them from evading his needles. '''Dagger: '''Rhythm also carries with him a sturdy dagger meant for close combat. Trivia: *It is unknown what Rhythm's real name is, but unlike Beat, it is confirmed he does have a real name (or at least had one before he was adopted by Olympus). *Rhythm and Beat's team is named "Team 2". *Rhythm's character design is oddly enough a mix of several appearances, including Shuhei Hisagi from Bleach, and Uchiha Itachi from Naruto.